A Journey to Remember
by Pugplays42
Summary: Three plants venture back in time to the Dark Ages to check out a festival in the kingdom of Plantania. Little do they know, an evil scheme to kidnap the princess of that land is formed by a red peashooter. Together, they must help rescue the princess and defeat the red peashooter, meanwhile the princess tries to escape on her own in the midst of the chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I never updated my first fanfiction, school took over as well as this site got blocked on my school computer, so I eventually forgot about the story. But I'm back, and with a brand new story and storyline! This is my first REAL fanfiction, so please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy. :v

The princess sat in her room, feeling bored as she looked out the window.  
"Sunny! Are you ready to go?"  
Sunny perked up as she heard her friend Anita's voice ring through the palace.  
"Coming! One second!" she exclaimed, walking to her closet to find something good to wear. Sunny was a sunflower princess, who resided in a palace in the center of the kingdom of Plantania, a kingdom of plants and humans of all kinds. She was the daughter of Queen Solafora, the ruler of this land along with King Manafaea. Sunny settled on a white dress, deciding to differ from her usual crimson color scheme. She put it on, donning her ever-present long white gloves.  
"Alright, I'm coming!" she shouted down the hall, temporarily placating her excited friend.

A/N: that's it for the first chapter of this story! Thank you for reading and I will see you all later! Byeeee! (Sorry this was so short, it seemed a lot bigger on my flip phone's tiny screen XD)  
[Pugplays42 signing off!]


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Arises

"Yes! I've done it!" he exclaimed.

"You've done what?" Blueshooter asked.

"I've created a potion to make myself invisible!" The extinguished fire peashooter shouted. His name was Redshooter, and he was, well, a bad guy. He lived in a castle up in the mountains, far, far away from the kingdom of Plantania. His assistant, who often provided down-to-earth and sarcastic comments, went by the name of Blueshooter. Strangely enough, he had never revealed his true name to anyone, not even Redshooter. When asked, he always responded with: "I-it brings back too many... difficult... memories- I-I'd prefer not to answer."

This boggled Redshooter, who had known them since they were 17 and never was told anything about his past. He always shrugged it off, presuming he must have had a bad childhood.  
"Aaaand how is that supposed to help unclog the toilet on level 4?" Blueshooter pondered, curious as to when it would finally get fixed.

"No, idiot! That's what the other potion is for," the crimson peashooter said as he pointed towards another potion, which seemed to be filled with some... interesting... substance. Blueshooter shuddered, and decided he preffered not to ask.

"This potion is to help me kidnap that sunflower princess from the next kingdom to ours!" Redshooter responded.  
"Plantania?" the water pea asked.

"Duh! What other kingdoms are there around here?"

"Huh, good point. Anyways, aren't you just going to get caught again? So far, every time you've tried you end up getting caught and thrown in jail, where I have to come and break you out," Blueshooter said.

"Besides, why are you trying now? It's been ages since your last attempt, and personally I'd almost thought you'd given up on trying to kidnap her."

"No, never! Anyways, this time is the perfect time to strike! Manafea and Solafora are both on vacation, meaning that once I kidnap the princess, nobody else will be left to rule causing the kingdom to into complete and total anarchy! Plantania will be mine to conquer! MWAHAHAHA! Once I touch the princess while under the effect of this potion, she shall also become invisible, making capturing her a quick and easy process!" Redshooter let out another evil laugh, which was promptly followed by Blueshooter saying this:

"Sure. You go do whatever you're gonna do, and I'm gonna go unclog the toilet." he grabbed the other potion and walked out the door. Redshooter sighed, knowing the kingdom would be his soon enough...

A/N:  
I was originally going to end the chapter here, but I really wanted to fit more in since I'm really enjoying coming up with this story :v

so here ya go  
-

Sunny walked out the door to meet her friend Anita.  
"So how do I look?" Sunny asked, doing a little twirl in her dress.  
"I hate it! It looks awful!" the rose replied, a visible look of disgust on her face. The stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before Anita responded once again by saying:  
"I'm kidding! I love it! White really is a great color- well, rather, non-color, on you!" the rose had a resumed a clear look of happiness on her face, signifying she was indeed only joking.  
"You look amazing too by the way," Sunny replied, acknowledging her friend's blue gown.  
"Thanks for the compliment! Anyways, are you ready to go?"  
"You know I am! Come on, let's get going."  
Tonight was the Festival, an event held every year where humans and plants alike would rejoice in the celebrations of their kingdom. Everything was supposed to go right tonight...

Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3: A New Side of the Story

**Meanwhile, on yet another side of the story...**

"I'm bored!" Max groaned.

"Maybe we could play baseball?" Sunshine suggested.

"No, that won't end well. Remember what happened last time we did that?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, heh, that was a good day," Max replied.

Sunshine began to snicker. "The look on Poppy's face when she found out how many windows we broke..."

They were a group of 3, one of L.E.A.F.'s newest squads to fight the ever-growing zombie force. Despite having less than the usual amount per team, 3 instead of 4, they worked amazingly well together on the battlefield. Max was an Electric Peashooter, Sunshine was a Twin Sunflower, and Jake was a Power Chomper.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Max said.

"Why don't we sneak into the portal room and check out something cool from the past?"

"Yeah!" Sunshine replied.

Jake responded with: "No! That's a terrible idea! We could screw up time! We could-" but it was too late, his friends were already gone.

Jake sighed, and went to the portal room where he knew his friends would be.

-  
"Maybe we should go to Ancient Egypt?"

"Nah, I wanna go to-"

"Hey guys." Jake said, seeing his two friends fiddling with the controls.

"Jake! You came!" Sunshine looked over at him, a smile on her face.

"Yup, I figured I wouldn't want to be responsible for what you guys did while I wasn't watching." Jake replied.

"Alright then. Jake, we need your help with something," Max said.

"Sunshine and I are arguing over 2 eras, Dark Ages and Ancient Egypt, and we need your help to decide which one we go to."

"That's easy, Dark Ages, hands down. The festivals Plantania had were better then even some of the ones today, which is saying something." Jake replied, causing Sunshine to brighten up with glee.

"I've always wanted to visit that kingdom..." Sunshine said, starting up the portal.

"Alright then, Dark Ages it is." Max said, nodding his head.

"Guys, we're gonna appear 2 days before one of their festivals. That should give us enough time to make it there from where we'll appear," Sunshine said.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Jake said, looking around at his two friends, who nodded.

 **"Off to a new adventure!" the three said before high-fiving and jumping in the portal.**

 **A/N hello everybody! Thanks for reading my story so far! (Don't worry, i'm not ending it any time soon)**

 **I just wanted to say two things:**

 **1\. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got caught up (translation: I got lazy) doing important things (translation: playing GW2) and I forgot to upload (and type) the story. Also, i wanted to apologize for any grammatical errors i make in these stories (i write them when i'm supposed to be asleep, using my flip phone) and when i'm tired (although sometimes i'm not) i'm not exactly the best writer. I'll start working on this more through the day though, so don't you worry :)**

 **2\. Sorry these chapters have been so short, my flip phone tells me how many characters I've typed (which can make a big difference compared to words) so i often think these are longer than they really are. But don't worry, now that i have a bigger grasp on how big a story is compared to how big it is on my flip phone, chapters will start getting longer from here. (also, i kinda feel like it was more fitting for these chapters to be short since they were mainly introducing the characters.) So, without further ado, thanks for reading these three beginning chapters, and i hope i'll see you all later! Please tell me what ya thought, and i'll see ya all later! Byeeeee!**

 **[Pugplays42 signing off!]**


End file.
